No Escuro
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: [HIATUS] Uma funcionária do Ministério, uma detetive e uma medibruxa, ao se envolverem numa investigação, nem imaginam suas consequências. [Durante o livro 6]
1. Prólogo

**

* * *

N/A:** A minha mais nova fic! Espero que gostem! 

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens são meus, mas a maioria é da JK. E também há muitas "homenagens" aos meus seriados favoritos: ER, Cold Case e Without a Trace. Talvez referencias a outros também.

**Resumo:** Uma detetive, uma medi-bruxa e uma funcionária do Ministério acham muito insatisfatória a versão de Cornélio Fudge para o incidente no Departamento de Mistérios. Resolvem investigar por conta própria a misteriosa vítima, sem saber que uma simples investigação pode mudar suas vidas para sempre. Pós Ordem da Fênix. Contem spoilers! 

****

**No Escuro**

****

**Prólogo**

A detetive Elizabeth Rush fora chamada às pressas. A cena do crime, se é que podia ser chamada assim, estava toda demarcada com uma fita isolante amarela, bem parecida com a que os trouxas usavam. Ela apresentou suas credenciais a um dos guardas responsáveis, e ele rapidamente retirou o feitiço para a detetive pudesse entrar.

Não havia nada ali, ela bem sabia. Era ridículo que tivesse sido chamada para aquele caso. Pura burocracia. Havia sinais de grande luta, mas isso ela já sabia. Já tinha sido informada de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele local. Crianças, alunos de Hogwarts, tinham estado naquela área proibida para a grande maioria dos bruxos, atraídos por Comensais da Morte. Por sorte, aurores tinham chegado a tempo e compraram a briga. Muitos Comensais haviam sido pegos, nenhum auror havia morrido. A não ser um, que era exatamente o motivo de ela estar ali.

A cena do crime, no Departamento de Mistérios, era apenas aquela sala que mais parecia um auditório, e aquele arco de pedra antigo, rachado, fechado por um véu preto. Olhando ao redor, ela avistou um dos aurores que tinham participado da batalha. Ele era negro e careca, e usava um único brinco de ouro na orelha. Se aproximou do homem, que a olhou desconfiado.

- Você é Quim Shacklebolt?

- Sim, eu mesmo.

- Sou a detetive Lily Rush, Homicídios. Entendo que você esteve aqui durante a luta.

- Sim. Homicídios está no caso? Mas todos já sabem quem é o assassino.

- Sim, Bellatriz Lestrange. O que não sabemos, pois ninguém soube nos informar, é quem era a vitima.

- Ah, por isso que está aqui.

Lily percebeu que Shacklebolt não gostara dela, ou pelo menos, não gostara da idéia de gente investigando aquele crime.

- Senhor Shacklebolt, o que você sabe sobre a vitima?

- Já disse, ninguém sabe de nada. Era um auror jovem, tinha se juntado a nós naquele mesmo dia.

- E como ele era fisicamente?

- Era bem novo, devia ter uns vinte e três anos. Loiro, olhos claros. Não reparei muito nele, estávamos todos ocupados, detetive Rush.

Ela notou o tom sarcástico na voz dele, mas em vez de retrucar, perguntou:

- Não foram nem apresentados e mesmo assim já foram designados juntos a uma missão perigosa?

- Era uma emergência, detetive. Não havia tempo para apresentações.

- É incrível que em tempos de guerra você confie em estranhos.

- Ele era um auror como nós, não havia motivos para não confiar.

- Certo. Obrigada pelo seu tempo, senhor Shacklebolt.

- De nada, detetive Rush.

Lily se afastou, certa de que o auror escondia alguma coisa. Sua função ali era apenas recolher informações e preencher um relatório. Já recebera ordens de deixar aquele caso de lado, mas ela era curiosa demais para isso. Havia algo de muito podre naquilo tudo, e ela não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse o que era.

* * *

Ela detestava seu emprego. Quando estava em Hogwarts, seu sonho era ser auror, e quase conseguira, não fosse uma nota péssima nos NIEMs em Transfiguração. A matéria da professora McGonnagal sempre tinha sido a pior. Ela era boa em todo o resto, até mesmo em Poções do temido professor Snape. 

E então, com seu sonho arruinado, Josephine Montgomery, conhecida somente como Jo, tinha ido trabalhar no Ministério. Tinha conseguido um emprego na chatíssima área de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas, ganhava uma miséria e só conseguia se sustentar por que, alem de dividir o aluguel e as despesas de seu apartamento com outras duas amigas, tinham ainda uma pequena herança deixada por seus pais.

Já estava com vinte e oito anos, e fazia seu trabalho com tanta vontade que nunca tinha conseguido uma promoção. Seu chefe, Arthur Weasley, era um homem com quem ela se dava bem, apesar de nunca terem conversado direito. Sabia que o chefe também não ganhava lá aquelas coisas, e não poderia exigir um aumento. Naquele dia, o referido chefe estava de licença. Ela ficara sabendo através de Lily, uma de suas colegas de quarto, que crianças tinham sofrido um acidente dentro do Departamento de Mistérios, e duas dessas crianças eram filhas de Arthur.

Também já estava sabendo, através do Profeta Diário, que o Ministério da Magia finalmente resolvera aceitar a volta de Lorde Voldemort. Ela nunca acreditara numa só palavra que o Ministro Cornélio Fudge tinha dito para desacreditar Alvo Dumbledore. Talvez por ser tão mal remunerada trabalhando no Ministério, detestava Fudge e acreditara nas palavras de Dumbledore e do menino Potter desde o começo, apesar de nunca ter declarado abertamente seu apoio. Ela não gostava do emprego, mas não podia _perdê-lo. _Contentara-se em ficar esperando o idiota do Ministro ver a razão, como finalmente tinha acontecido.

- Olá, Jo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu Amy Bishop, a moça que trabalhava na mesa ao lado, sorrindo.

- Quer ir comer alguma coisa?

- Claro, vamos.

As duas saíram dali quase voando, satisfeitas por estarem livres daquele cubículo. Amy levava debaixo do braço um exemplar do Profeta, que Jo pediu pra ver assim que as duas se sentaram, no refeitório do Ministério.

- Agora o Profeta parece muito preocupado em fazer as pazes com Harry Potter e Dumbledore. – comentou Jo, lendo as manchetes da primeira página.

- O que diz aí? Ainda não tive tempo de ler.

- Ah, você sabe. Avisos para todos ficarem atentos, Comensais vistos em tal lugar, Sirius Black em outro, o de sempre.

- Onde Black está agora?

- Mongólia. Francamente, ainda não acredito nesse jornal. Acho que Sirius Black nunca saiu da Inglaterra e acho também acho que... Ah, finalmente uma matéria interessante! – ela exclamou, interrompendo a linha de raciocínio anterior.

- O que foi? Algo bom?

- Maravilhoso! Não sei como não fomos informadas ainda! Fudge vai renunciar ao posto de Ministro amanhã!

Amy arrancou o jornal das mãos da amiga, dando gritinhos de alegria. Leu a manchete atentamente, enquanto Jo esperava com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

- O novo Ministro ainda não foi anunciado, mas qualquer um é melhor que Fudge. – disse Amy. – E aqui diz também que Fudge parece um tanto desesperado para sair do país. Vai morar na França.

- Ah, esse é o nosso dia!

Amy pousou o jornal na mesa, e Jo o pegou novamente. Foi direto para a ultima página, a única que ainda não tinha passado os olhos.

- Hum, mais uma notinha sobre aquele incidente no Departamento de Mistérios. Diz que ainda não sabem quem era o auror morto, e que Lily foi chamada para cobrir o caso.

- Lily é a detetive que mora com você?

- Ela mesma. Outra coisa muito estranha. Como é que _não sabem_ quem era o auror? Muito mal contada essa história.

- Alguém já te disse que você é desconfiada demais?

* * *

Aquele dia parecia interminável. Era de noite, e ela estava dando plantão há quase doze horas. Estava acostumada, mas naquele dia em particular, sentia-se muito cansada. Levou a mão esquerda aos olhos castanhos e os esfregou, tentando afastar o sono. 

Por sorte, o Hospital St Mungus não estava muito movimentado naquele dia. Podia até tentar dar uma dormida em uma das macas sem que ninguém notasse. E mesmo que notasse, ninguém diria nada. Ela, Abigail Lockhart, era uma das melhores e mais confiáveis medi-bruxas do local. Deitou-se em um leito vazio e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, até que ouviu uma das medi-bruxas chamar:

- Abby!

Ela se levantou bufando. Olhou para os lados e viu a doutora Elizabeth Corday a olhando, com um ar divertido. Gostava da doutora Corday, era uma de suas melhores amigas ali dentro.

- O que foi, Lizzie?

- Preciso de você aqui. Temos uma auror machucada, e querem sigilo absoluto sobre a estadia dela.

Abby e Elizabeth se encaminharam em direção ao auror que preenchia os papeis de admissão.

- Olá, senhor Lupin, certo? – disse Elizabeth, oferecendo a mão.

- Sim, Remus Lupin. – ele respondeu, apertando a mão das duas.

- Sou a doutora Elizabeth Corday, e essa é a doutora Abigail Lockhart. Foi você que trouxe a auror machucada?

- Sim, Ninfadora Tonks.

Ele terminou de preencher a papelada e entregou para a recepcionista com um sorriso. Depois, os três se encaminharam para onde Tonks tinha sido colocada. Elizabeth e Abby examinaram a paciente enquanto faziam perguntas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Abby.

- Uma luta no Ministério. Foi atingida por vários feitiços.

- Sabe dizer quais são?

- Não. Também participei da luta e não vi quando ela foi atingida.

As duas terminaram de procurar por mais machucados em Tonks, e Elizabeth disse:

- Ela vai precisar fazer alguns exames. Pode demorar um pouco.

- Venha, senhor Lupin, eu o levarei até a sala de espera. – disse Abby, abrindo a porta.

Os dois saíram, e Lupin parecia muito abatido. Abby se perguntou se ele tinha alguma relação com a auror. E só então registrou o que ele tinha dito dentro da sala de exames.

- Luta no Ministério?

- Sim, aurores e Comensais. – ele respondeu, fitando a medi-bruxa.

- Embaixo do nariz de Fudge? Então ele agora vai ter que admitir que Dumbledore está certo! – ela exclamou, e logo depois tapou a boca com as mãos.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Também estou do lado de Dumbledore. Não se preocupe.

- Ah, como é que as pessoas acreditam em Fudge e não em Dumbledore? Não pude apoiá-lo para não perder o emprego, mas estava do lado do diretor.

- Que bom. É bom termos gente aliada aqui em St Mungus. Doutora Lockhart, como você deve saber, queremos sigilo sobre a estadia de Ninfadora Tonks aqui. Pelo menos até a notícia sobre o incidente no Ministério vazar.

- Claro, eu entendo. Ninguém vai saber.

Lily chegou em casa por volta das seis da tarde, com uma pasta debaixo do braço. Era tudo o que tinha conseguido coletar sobre o crime no Departamento de Mistérios. Ela já tinha feito o relatório, e fechado o caso. Ninguém precisava ficar sabendo que ela continuaria investigando até achar a vítima. Detestava historias mal contadas.

Encontrou Jo sentada no sofá, olhando atentamente um exemplar do Profeta Diário.

- Oi, Jo.

- Ei, Lil. Chegou cedo.

- Trouxe comida.

- "timo. Vamos esperar a Abby e então comeremos.

Lily foi até a cozinha e pegou duas garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada. Entregou uma para a amiga e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- O que está lendo de tão interessante?

- Ah, uma notinha sobre o incidente no Departamento de Mistérios. Aqui diz que você fechou o relatório ontem.

- Fechei.

Ouviram um clique e olharam para a porta. Abby chegara, parecendo cansada. Jogou-se na poltrona da sala e Lily foi buscar uma cerveja pra ela.

- Outro plantão ruim? – perguntou Jo.

- É sempre cansativo. Estou morrendo de fome, tem alguma coisa aí?

- Lily trouxe pizza.

A detetive, que voltara com a cerveja da amiga, pegou três pratos e talheres, e Jo colocou a pizza em cima da mesinha de centro. Jo retomou o papo.

- Lil, você estava dizendo sobre o incidente no Ministério.

- Ah, é mesmo. É ridículo, sabem. Como é que não sabem quem é a vítima?

- Pensei a mesma coisa quando li sobre o caso. O que você vai fazer?

- Tive que entregar o relatório e arquivar o caso, por ordens dos superiores.

- Mas você, sendo quem é, não vai descansar. – disse Abby, rindo.

- Claro que não. Vou descobrir quem era a vítima.

- Talvez eu possa te ajudar. Três dias atrás, na noite do incidente, uma auror chegou lá, inconsciente. Eu tratei dela. O outro auror, que estava com ela, disse que eles tinham estado na luta do Ministério. Pediu sigilo até a história vazar. Bom, vazou, eu posso contar a vocês agora. Se quiser, posso tentar perguntar algumas coisas para a auror, ela ainda está internada.

- E Arthur Weasley é meu chefe, e dois de seus filhos estavam naquele dia. Posso tentar arrancar alguma coisa dele também. – disse Jo.

As três se olharam e sorriram.

- Está bem. Vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo. – disse Lily, triunfante.

Agora tinha duas aliadas. Repassaram toda a conversa que Lily tivera com Quim Shacklebolt, e Abby deu o nome da auror que estava em St Mungus e do auror que a acompanhava. Jo só escutou, mas no dia seguinte já tentaria conversar com o chefe.

Descobririam quem era a vitima, custasse o que custasse.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Gostaram? Esse prólogo era pra ser bem menor, mas no fim saiu desse jeito? Deu pra entender bem o que está acontecendo, que época é, quem é a vítima e tudo o mais? Agora, as explicações:

**Sobre a detetive Rush:** É a minha homenagem a um seriado que gosto muito, Cold Case. O nome da personagem principal é Lily Rush, e não Elizabeth Rush, então eu coloquei nome Elizabeth e apelido Lily. E sim, ela se apresenta como Lily, porque não gosta muito de Elizabeth.

**Sobre a medi-bruxa Lockhart:** Outra homenagem, dessa vez à ER. Eu nem gosto taaanto assim da Abby em ER, mas o nome é legal demais pra ser desperdiçado. Assim como a amiga dela, a doutora Elizabeth Corday. Mas da Lizzie Corday eu gosto muito.

Apenas os nomes foram usados, as personalidades são minhas... Se é que alguma personalidade já apareceu nesse prólogo. Quanto a esse prólogo: a intenção era concentrar apenas na personagem principal, mas as duas melhores amigas dela, como vão ter um papel fundamental na trama, acabaram aparecendo também. Então fica a curiosidade: qual das três é a personagem principal? Será que alguém vai acertar?

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse prólogo, que serviu apenas para situar vocês.

O próximo capítulo ainda nem começou a ser escrito, então não sei quando poderei postar...

De qualquer maneira, espero reviews!

Beijinhos!


	2. Abigail

**N/A:** Eu demorei, né? É que tive um bloqueio terrível, estava terminando Procurando Ginny e essa fic ficou um pouco... empacada. Mas o próximo capítulo está praticamente pronto, então acho que não vou demorar tanto dessa vez. Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Capítulo1 – Abigail

Ela era escocesa, e ouvia piadas desde que se mudara para a Inglaterra, aos onze anos de idade, para cursar Hogwarts. Aquele tipo de paciente não era nenhuma novidade; Abby estava tão acostumada a ouvir ingleses tirando sarro de seu sotaque que deu alta rapidamente, ostentando um sorriso amarelo. Ela mal ouviu a piada da vez.

Seus pais tinham decidido, logo após Abby receber a carta de Hogwarts, que se mudariam para a Inglaterra. Ela não havia ficado surpresa; sendo a escola em algum lugar da Escócia, seus pais fariam o possível para ficar o mais longe da filha que pudessem.

Os Keaton, família de Abby, faziam parte de uma das mais ricas famílias bruxas da Grã-bretanha. Seu pai, Jonathan, era um herdeiro que não trabalhava, e sua mãe Mary, descendente de outra família rica, não podia pensar em fazer outra coisa que não fosse compras. Jonathan e Mary haviam se conhecido na escola, mas nunca haviam se falado até que seus pais arranjassem o casamento.

Nenhum dos dois ficou preocupado com aquele casamento. Jonathan sabia que sua única obrigação era dar um herdeiro à família Keaton, e Mary queria apenas um marido tão rico quanto a sua própria família. O primeiro filho, Mark, viera no primeiro ano de casamento. Era o grande herdeiro, mimado e como diria Abby, estragado.

Os Keaton levavam a vida que queriam, com dinheiro e um filho. E então, três anos após o nascimento de Mark, Abby nasceu, muito para o desgosto de Jonathan e Mary. Como não havia necessidade de outro filho, Abby foi deixada de lado. Seus pais davam todo o apoio financeiro que ela precisava, já que dinheiro não era o problema, mas desde bebê, ela tinha sido educada pelos criados da casa.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa e nenhum aborrecimento quando Abby deixou a casa dos pais, logo após terminar Hogwarts, para cursar medi-bruxaria. A faculdade também havia sido financiada pelos Keaton, dinheiro que Abby detestava. Fora logo morar com as duas colegas da escola, e ganhava o suficiente para levar uma vida confortável. Nunca pedia nada ao pai, raramente falava com a mãe, e não via seu irmão Mark há mais de um ano. Até mesmo mudara seu nome, de Keaton para Lockhart. Os Keaton estavam definitivamente fora da vida dela.

- Dra. Lockhart, Ninfadora Tonks acabou de acordar.

Abby saiu de seu devaneio e agradeceu à enfermeira com um sorriso.

Ela não tinha tido tempo de conversar com Ninfadora Tonks naquele dia. A Auror já tinha acordado uma outra vez, pela manhã, mas ainda não tinha permissão para deixar o hospital. O outro Auror, Remus Lupin, tinha vindo visitá-la todos os dias, mas Abby não ousava perguntar nada a ele; Remus Lupin parecia tão sério que ela se sentia genuinamente assustada com ele.

Abby entrou no quarto e viu Ninfadora Tonks sentada na cama, encostada na cabeceira.

- Olá! Como está se sentindo?

- Bem melhor, obrigada. Quando vou poder sair?

- Ainda preciso de alguns exames. Você sabe me dizer exatamente quais feitiços a atingiram?

- Não me lembro, foram muitos. Estou surpresa de não ter sido morta!

- Era sua tia, não era?

Tonks a olhou, desconfiada.

- Li nos jornais, está em todo lugar. – Abby disse rapidamente.

- Era, sim, irmã da minha mãe.

- Vai ver foi por isso que ela deixou você viver, por ser da família.

A auror deu uma risadinha de escárnio.

- Eu não seria a primeira. – ela murmurou.

- Como assim?

- Ah, nada.

Abby não insistiu; Tonks não deixaria escapar mais nada por enquanto, e a medica não podia parecer muito interessada no caso.

Ela checou o estado de saúde de Tonks e lhe deu alguns remédios; logo depois deixou a saleta, pensando no que a auror dissera. _Não seria a primeira._ Tonks havia lutado com Belatriz Lestrange, isso Abby bem sabia. Então a senhora Lestrange já havia matado alguém da família. Mas seria naquele incidente ou em algum evento anterior?

Abby encontrou a doutora Corday no corredor, e a amiga lhe disse:

- Aquela sua amiga, Lily, apareceu na lareira. Pediu pra você entrar em contato com ela.

- Ah, obrigada, Lizzie.

Abby foi para a sala dos medi-bruxos, pegou um pouco de pó de flu, enfiou a cabeça na lareira e gritou:

- Escritório de Elizabeth Rush!

Segundos depois, ela viu o escritório, mas Lily não estava ali. Havia um homem sentado à mesa da amiga, que deu um pulo ao ver a cabeça de Abby.

- Oi? – ele disse, assustado.

Abby o olhou bem. Ele tinha os olhos e os cabelos castanhos, bem claros. Era bonito, e a medi-bruxa tinha certeza que não o conhecia.

- Acho que caí no lugar errado. – ela disse.

- Quem está procurando?

- Lily Rush.

- Ah, você está o lugar certo, esse aqui é o escritório dela. Lily só foi buscar café. Sou Martin Fitzgerald, o parceiro dela.

- Ah, você é o Martin. Sou Abby Lockhart.

Martin sorriu.

- Uma das moças que mora com ela. Lily me falou sobre você. É medi-bruxa, não é?

- Sou. Lily queria falar comigo?

- Sim, queria. Na verdade, ela queria marcar um almoço. Você pode sair hoje?

- Posso. Onde?

Ele passou um endereço para ela, que perguntou:

- É sobre aquele caso?

- Sim. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Te vejo no almoço, Abby.

- Até logo, Martin.

* * *

A cena do crime já estava fechada e inatingível, Martin havia dito. Lily tinha contado ao seu parceiro sobre sua curiosidade no caso, e apesar de Martin ter dito que ela deveria esquecer, ele não havia ficado surpreso com a reação da parceira. Ele tinha até mesmo se oferecido pra ajudar, e Lily aceitou a ajuda de bom grado.

- Oi, Martin.

- Ah, oi Lily. – ele respondeu, pegando uma das xícaras de café da mão dela. – Você demorou. Sua amiga Abby esteve aqui, eu passei o endereço do restaurante.

- Aproveitei que a máquina de café fica um pouco longe e fui dar uma olhada em uns arquivos.

- De quem?

- Ninfadora Tonks.

- A Auror de quem sua amiga está cuidando?

- Sim.

- O que você achou?

Lily sentou, e Martin puxou uma cadeira.

- O pai dela, Ted Tonks, é trouxa, e foi atacado por Comensais da Morte quando Ninfadora era muito pequena. Não morreu, mas ficou muito machucado. Claro que já está bem agora.

- Não é de se espantar que ela seja uma Auror agora.

- Mas é aqui onde pega. A mãe dela é Andrômeda Black, irmã de Belatriz Lestrange e Narcisa Malfoy, e prima de Sirius Black, como já sabemos.

- Todos eles envolvidos com Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Sim. Mas Andrômeda foi expulsa da família quando se casou com Ted Tonks. Totalmente deserdada, sem direito algum à herança. Os Tonks não são nem um pouco ricos agora.

- Você acha que Ninfadora Tonks pode ter ido pelo caminho das tias? Acha que ela pode estar espiando para Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Talvez. Isso explica porque Belatriz Lestrange não a matou.

- E como isso a relaciona com a vítima?

- Não sei, Martin. Mas temos que investigar sobre todos que estavam lá. Não temos muita coisa. Quer dizer, e se no fim nós descobrirmos que Shacklebolt estava dizendo a verdade?

Martin sorriu.

- Não, ele estava mentindo.

- Como sabe disso?

- Nós conversaremos no almoço.

* * *

Ela estava quase dormindo ali mesmo, sobre sua mesa. Toda aquela papelada era apenas um borrão, Jo estava tão cansada que mal escutou quando Amy, estendendo-lhe uma xícara de café, disse num tom de voz muito baixo:

- O Sr. Weasley está vindo, ele quer que você o acompanhe até uma casa em Notting Hill.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aparentemente, a cozinha de uma senhora começou a trabalhar sozinha esta manhã. Não sei direito. Enfim, estava querendo te perguntar a manhã toda, por que está tão cansada?

- Não dormi direito à noite.

O que não era mentira. Jo, Lily e Abby tinham passado a noite toda trabalhando no arquivo que Lily havia levado para casa. Elas não tinham conseguido muitos avanços; o arquivo, como esperado, era muito incompleto. A única conclusão óbvia que elas tinham tirado era que os Aurores e Dumbledore estavam escondendo informações de propósito.

E como Amy havia dito, Arthur Weasley apareceu na mesa de Jo alguns, parecendo tão cansada quanto ela.

- Ah, olá, Srta. Montgomery. Eu acredito que a Srta. Bishop já lhe disse o que aconteceu.

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo, então vamos já. Quero terminar o trabalho hoje mais cedo.

Jo pediu a Amy que anotasse qualquer recado, e ela e Arthur aparataram direto no local. Encontraram uma senhora chorosa no sofá, amparada por duas vizinhas. As três gritaram ao vê-los, mas enquanto Arthur ia ajeitar a bagunça na cozinha, Jo apagou as memórias recentes das três e disse logo em seguida:

- Meu parceiro já deve estar terminando. Há algum outro vazamento, senhora?

A dona da casa a olhou confusa.

- Vazamento?

- Sim, como aquele da cozinha. Já terminamos lá. Há algum outro?

- Não... Não.

- Ótimo! Mandaremos a conta pelo correio!

Arthur reapareceu, sorrindo.

- Já está tudo terminado bonito, madame. – ele disse, com um sotaque que lembrava muito o interior dos Estados Unidos.

Jo se segurou para não rir, e os dois deixaram a casa rapidamente. Ao atravessar a porta, ela teve certeza que ouviu uma das senhoras dizer:

- Esses encanadores se vestem engraçado hoje em dia, não? E eu nunca tinha visto uma encanadora mulher!

Aparataram de volta para o escritório, e encontraram Amy esperando.

- Sua amiga Abby mandou um recado.

Amy entregou um pequeno papel com um horário e um endereço de um restaurante. Jo olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda tinha pelo menos uma hora antes de sair, então resolveu que tentaria conversar com Arthur.

Aproximou-se da mesa dele e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se em frente ao chefe. Arthur olhava uma porção de papéis com um certo desânimo.

- Tem que preencher um relatório sobre o incidente de hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, como sempre. Alguém tem que fazer a parte burocrática, não é?

Ela sorriu num sinal de encorajamento, e depois perguntou:

- E seus filhos, como estão? Digo, depois daquele incidente do Ministério?

- Ah, estão bem, já. Hogwarts termina amanhã, então eles estarão em casa.

- Eram os únicos lá, Sr. Weasley?

- Não, não, estavam quatro coleguinhas com eles. Você leu os jornais?

- Li, mas só diz o nome de Harry Potter.

- É, o Harry, ele é quase um filho para Molly e eu. É o melhor amigo de nosso filho Rony – ele sorriu com orgulho. – Harry é um excelente garoto. Hermione também, uma das moças que estava lá. É muito inteligente.

- Hermione?

- Sim, Hermione Granger. Também é amiga de Rony, e de Gina também.

- Quem mais estava lá?

- Por que está tão interessada no caso, Srta. Montgomery?

- Ah, o senhor sabe. Todos nós queremos saber como foi que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou ao poder.

- Eu também não sei de detalhes. – ela sabia que ele estava mentindo; tinha certeza que Arthur era um dos colaboradores de Dumbledore. – E mesmo que soubesse, acho que não poderia ficar falando por aí, não é?

- Claro, Arthur. – Jo resolveu mudar de assunto. – O senhor sabe quando vão anunciar o novo Ministro da Magia?

- Creio que ainda não tenha data. Não sei se farão alguma festa, como é o costume, já que estamos em Guerra novamente.

Jo achava difícil; todos estavam preocupados demais com Comensais da Morte e o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ela tinha grandes esperanças em quem seria o novo Ministro. O ultimo, Fudge, que ainda não tinha se afastado oficialmente, havia deixado uma impressão tão ruim que Jo achava quase impossível alguém _pior_. Cornélio Fudge só poderia renunciar quando um novo Ministro fosse eleito, mas todos na Comunidade Bruxa sabiam que o atual Ministro já estava boicotado. Até mesmo o Profeta Diário havia anunciado, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Olhou para o relógio, despediu-se de Arthur e deixou o Ministério, aparatando diretamente no restaurante. Abby já estava lá.

* * *

Jo se sentou, sorrindo para a amiga. Pediu ao garçom uma cerveja amanteigada e disse:

- Lily ainda não chegou?

- Não. Ela vem com o parceiro dela, o Martin. Acho que ele está investigando o caso também. Escuta, eu não olhei o jornal direito, você sabe se saiu no Profeta Diário o nome de Belatriz Lestrange?

- Como assim?

- Eu meio que disse para Ninfadora Tonks que tinha saído nos jornais que Belatriz Lestrange a tinha atacado.

- Bem, não saiu exatamente isso, não. Mas saiu o nome de alguns Comensais, todos os que o Ministério conseguiu identificar, para que as pessoas ficassem avisadas. Não se preocupe com isso. Ela provavelmente não vai te perguntar nada.

Lily e Martin chegaram naquele momento, e logo depois de todos pedirem os pratos ao garçom, Lily disse:

- Então, vocês descobriram alguma coisa?

- Não muito. – disse Jo. – Arthur Weasley ficou um pouco desconfiado quando comecei a fazer perguntas demais. Ele disse apenas que haviam seis crianças lá. Os nomes que consegui são Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e os dois filhos mais novos de Arthur, Ginevra e Ronald Weasley. Faltam dois, mas não sei se isso vai fazer muita diferença. E você, Abby?

- Também não consegui muita coisa, mas Ninfadora Tonks me disse uma coisa interessante. Nós estávamos conversando, e ela disse que não sabia porque Belatriz Lestrange não tinha a matado. Eu disse que talvez fosse porque eram da mesma família. Então Tonks disse que ela não seria a única da família a ser assassinada por Belatriz Lestrange.

Os quatro se entreolharam.

- Então pode ser que a pessoa morta no incidente do Ministério era alguém da família Black. Ou Belatriz pode ter assassinado alguém da família Black antes disso tudo, talvez na época que Você-Sabe-Quem estava com toda a sua força, dezesseis anos atrás. – disse Martin.

- Mas todos os bruxos da família Black, com exceção dos Tonks, eram pelo menos um pouco voltados para as Artes das Trevas. – disse Lily. – Martin e eu pesquisamos hoje. Abby, você disse que Tonks lutou com Belatriz, não foi?

- Sim, foi a própria Belatriz a atacou.

- Então porque não a matou? Martin e eu temos um palpite, entende. Achamos que Ninfadora Tonks pode ter ido no mesmo caminho que as tias. Acho que devemos investigá-la mais.

- Não sei, Lily. Acho que Tonks é uma pessoa íntegra e uma Auror confiável. – respondeu Abby.

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo, até que Martin se lembrou do que tinha pesquisado.

- Eu fui fazer uma pesquisa com uma amiga, que trabalha no Departamento de Aurores. Ela me arrumou os arquivos.

- É incrível, Martin, que você ainda venda seu corpo para conseguir informação. – Lily disse, muito séria. – Achei que você já tivesse parado de se prostituir.

Martin olhou para Jo e Abby com as sobrancelhas erguidas. As duas riram e Lily deu um tapinha no ombro do parceiro.

- Por favor, continue, Sr. Fitzgerald.

- Essa _amiga_ conseguiu os registros de todos os formados na Academia de Aurores nos últimos dois anos. Quim Shacklebolt disse que era um Auror bem jovem, provavelmente alguém formado recentemente. Eu olhei os registros, nenhum bate com a descrição que Shacklebolt deu. Nenhum Auror com menos de vinte e cinco anos é loiro de olhos claros.

Lily sorriu.

- Então Shacklebolt estava realmente mentindo. Nós não estamos tão no escuro assim.

- Lily, acho que não vou conseguir muita coisa com Arthur. – disse Jo. – Vou pedir ajuda à minha irmã.

Abby a olhou.

- Tem certeza?

- Bem, Sammy é muito centrada em relação a esse negócio de Auror, mas não vai negar ajuda à única irmã que ela tem. E vocês sabem quem é a melhor amiga dela.

- Quem? – perguntou Martin.

- Andrômeda Tonks. – respondeu Abby, fitando-o com gravidade. – Se Sam resolver nos ajudar, o que acho difícil, vai ser muito importante, Jo.

- Eu sei, por isso vou pedir. Também acho difícil, mas não custa tentar.

O garçom chegou com os pratos, que eles comeram com pressa. Lily pagou a conta dessa vez, e os quatro deixaram o restaurante. Jo foi a primeira a aparatar, já estava um pouco atrasada e não queria levar nenhum desconto no salário.

Quando Lily estava aparatando, Martin disse que já a encontrava e se despediu. Quando Lily desapareceu, ele perguntou à Abby:

- Porque a Josephine acha que a irmã dela não vai ajudar?

- A Sam é muito ligada na Academia de Aurores. Não acho que vá se envolver com uma investigação ilegal.

- Ah... Escute, você quer sair para jantar qualquer dia desses?

Abby sorriu.

- Claro. Eu tenho que ir agora.

- É, eu também. Até mais, Abby.

Com isso, ele aparatou, e logo isso Abby voltou para o hospital.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Gostaram? O nome do próximo capítulo é **Josephine**. Então, não é porque a Abby é a mais focada nesse capítulo que ela é... não vamos dizer personagem principal, mas sim personagem com maior participação. Mas a Abby não está descartada. Pode ser qualquer uma das três, D.

Obrigada pelas reviews: bru, Nick Malfoy, ang, MarcelleBlackstar (quando sai capítulo novo de Atrás das Sombras?) e Jessie Evans (desculpe pela demora!).

Deixem mais, me dá inspiraçao, hehehe...

Beijos !


	3. Josephine

**N/A:** Desculpem pela demora... A explicação pode ser encontrada no meu profile, mas aqui vai uma parte dela: li o sexto livro em julho, e eu não consigo escrever uma fic ignorando os fatos. Então tive que reformular essa fic inteira naminha cabeça, para se adaptar ao livro. Então, já viu, né? Bem, de qualquer maneira, espero que gostem... Aí vai o capítulo 2!

**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Josephine**

Todo mundo sempre esperou grandes feitos das irmãs Montgomery, e não era para menos. Samantha e Josephine descendiam de uma família tradicionalíssima, e seus pais eram bruxos reconhecidos internacionalmente. O pai havia sido um grande Auror, e a mãe, uma das Curandeiras mais famosas do Hospital St. Mungus.

Quando Jo nasceu, Sam, já tinha dezoito anos. Era filha temporã, uma surpresa, mas tão amada e mimada quanto a irmã. E quando Jo foi para Hogwarts, com onze anos, Sam já era uma Auror de renome. Jo, para surpresa de ninguém, tornou-se a primeira aluna do seu ano, e assim continuou até o seu sétimo ano. As irmãs Montgomery eram também famosas por sua beleza, e aliadas com o carisma da família, não era difícil ter uma porção de pessoas aos seus pés.

Jo, de cabelos negros e lisos e grandes olhos azuis, desde pequena alimentara o sonho de ser Auror, e não havia ninguém que dissesse que não conseguiria. Ela era a melhor aluna, conseguia pontos para a sua casa, Corvinal, como ninguém e parecia não ter dificuldade alguma em nenhuma matéria da escola.

Foi uma grande surpresa quando Jo conseguiu apenas um Aceitável em seu N.I.E.M de Transfiguração, em seu sétimo ano. A família entrou em polvorosa, e todos que a conheciam juravam de pés juntos que havia algo errado com a correção.

Então, com seu sonho arruinado, e sentindo a ultima bruxa do mundo, Jo arrumou um emprego medíocre no Ministério, onde estava até hoje, dez anos depois. Mudara-se logo depois de se formar, para um apartamento em Londres com suas duas melhores amigas corvinais, Elizabeth e Abigail, e vivia exclusivamente de seu salário.

Os Montgomery ainda tentaram ajudá-la, ofereciam dinheiro, apresentavam-na a contatos úteis no Ministério, mas Jo recusava toda e qualquer ajuda. Profundamente envergonhada, preferiu arrumar emprego sozinha, e tentar subir de vida por seu próprio mérito, no que falhara terrivelmente, mais por falta de iniciativa do que por capacidade. Trabalhava no mesmo Departamento de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, e já começava a achar que jamais sairia dali. Um pouco de aventura, como a investigação proposta por Lily, era exatamente o que ela precisava naquele momento.

Portanto, naquela manha de domingo, Jo bateu na porta da casa de sua irmã, que morava numa casa enorme no subúrbio de Londres.

Era uma casa antiga, no estilo vitoriano, toda branca. Havia um espaçoso e muito verde jardim na frente.

A porta abriu e revelou uma Samantha sorridente. Jo achou que a irmã estava mais bonita do que nunca, com seus longos cabelos loiros e profundos olhos azuis. Sam ainda estava de pijamas, mas não parecia surpresa com a visita inesperada da irmã.

- Jojo! – ela exclamou, abraçando a morena. – Entre, entre.

Jo entrou no hall, pendurou seu casaco num cabide que havia na parede e seguiu Samantha até a enorme sala de visitas.

Quem entrava ali mal podia acreditar que aquela sala fazia parte da casa vitoriana. Aquele cômodo era todo moderno, com sofás e poltronas brancos e moveis de vidro e metal.

Sentaram-se em um dos sofás, e Sam perguntou:

- O que faz aqui tão cedo, Jojo? Sei bem que de domingo sua vida só começa depois do meio-dia. Quer alguma coisa para beber?

- Tem café?

- Claro. Um minuto, vou pegar.

A loira deixou Jo sozinha na sala, olhando ao redor. Bateu os olhos num exemplar do _Profeta Diário_, e vendo a data, percebeu que era do próprio domingo. Pegou-o para ler, e só então passou os olhos pelas manchetes.

Arregalou os olhos. Leu a primeira página em menos de cinco minutos, espantada. Quando terminou de ler, deu risada. _Lily vai ficar muito chateada_, ela pensou.

Quando Sam voltou, Jo ainda lia o jornal, e ao ver a irmã, o colocou de volta na mesinha de centro. Pegou uma xícara das mãos da loira, que comentou:

- Você viu que escândalo?

- Ainda não tinha visto, acabei de ler agora. Sabe, foi por causa disso que vim aqui, Sammy.

- O que quer dizer?

- Bem, Lily enfiou na cabeça que achava que esse caso do Ministério estava muito mal resolvida e nós duas, mais Abby, resolvemos investigar.

- E o que você tinha para me perguntar?

- Bem, mais precisamente sobre Ninfadora Tonks, já que ela é sua afilhada. E também sobre o Auror que morreu, já que antes não tinha dito quem era. Agora, com essa reportagem, todos já sabem que foi Sirius Black.

- Você se esquece do mais importante, Jojo. Sirius Black era inocente.

- Você já sabia disso?

- Não exatamente, mas Andrômeda sempre achou estranha essa historia, considerando que eles dois eram os renegados da família.

- E porque o fato de Black ser inocente é o mais importante?

- A comunidade bruxa achou por muito tempo que Black era o braço direito de Você-Sabe-Quem. Agora, com Black inocente, todos estão percebendo que, na verdade, ninguém sabe nada sobre Você-Sabe-Quem.

Jo suspirou.

- Você parece triste, Jojo – disse a loira.

- Essa investigação era a única coisa que me animava, Sammy. O trabalho tem andado muito monótono.

Sam se levantou e começou a andar pela sala, as mãos juntas atrás.

- Talvez haja algo que você possa fazer para ajudar Dumbledore, se estiver disposta.

- Claro que estou!

- Vou falar com ele. Depois te dou uma resposta.

* * *

Lily estava sentada em sua cadeira, com os pés em cima da mesa, roncando alto. Não ouviu quando Martin entrou agitado no escritório, com um jornal na mão. Ele a chamou devagar, mas como ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, gritou. 

Ela acordou num pulo, assustada.

- Você ficou louco? Por que está berrando desse jeito?

- Tentei te acordar com jeito, você continuou dormindo.

- Eu não estava dormindo! Estava descansando os olhos! E o que você está fazendo aqui hoje? É domingo!

- O mesmo que você. É meu plantão esse fim de semana também, esqueceu? Já viu o _Profeta_ de hoje?

- Não, por que?

- Leia. Vai descobrir que a nossa investigação acabou.

Ele atirou o jornal para a parceira, e sentou-se à sua mesa. Ficou observando as reações da amiga, divertido. Após um tempo, ela gritou, exasperada:

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!

- Pode acreditar. Não temos mais nada para fazer, eles resolverem revelar tudo.

- Por que isso agora?

- Não sei. Talvez seja para, ao menos uma vez na vida, informar a verdade dos fatos. Você sabe como o _Profeta Diário_ encobriu os fatos ano passado a pedido do Ministério.

- Sei. E pessoas como nós, que apóiam Dumbledore, tiveram que ficar de bico fechado. Pena que resolveram esclarecer tudo, sabe. Estava começando a ficar divertido.

Martin sorriu, e Lily se recostou na cadeira. Ela mal tinha fechado os olhos novamente quando a porta do escritório se escancarou, revelando um homem alto e careca, de aspecto cansado. O chefe deles.

- Ei, porque estão dormindo? Tem muito trabalho para fazer?

- Que trabalho?

- Amélia Bones foi assassinada.

Lily e Martin se levantaram num pulo.

- O que? – os dois exclamaram em uníssono.

- Em casa, junto com a família. Vocês têm cinco segundos para chegar lá.

O chefe deles atirou um pedaço de pergaminho para Martin, que leu e disse:

- É na periferia de Londres. Não podemos chegar via Flu, a lareira dos Bones já foi desligada. Temos que aparatar.

- Deixe-me ver o endereço.

Lily pegou o pergaminho das mãos de Martin, e cinco minutos depois, os dois chegavam à casa dos Bones.

Estava um grande burburinho ali. Havia muitas pessoas na frente da casa, que não aparentava ter sido palco de um homicídio. Lily e Martin abriram caminho pelas curiosas pessoas, atravessaram a faixa de isolamento e entraram na casa.

Os Bones tinham sido assassinados na sala. Lily reconheceu de imediato Amélia Bones, funcionária do alto escalão do Ministério. Ao lado do corpo de Madame Bones, havia um homem, provavelmente seu marido, e uma outra mulher, um pouco mais jovem. Lily pegou as identidades da família com um Auror que estava ali de plantão e virou-se para Martin.

- Não há muito que possamos fazer, sabe. Foram assassinados por _Avada Kedavra_, por Você-Sabe-Quem ou por Comensais. Esse é o fim da historia.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu. – Mas temos que fazer um relatório mesmo assim.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, e depois de tirar fotos dos assassinados e pegar todas as informações necessárias, ela e Martin desaparataram para o escritório.

* * *

Abby estava tendo um dia muito calmo. Já tinha lido o _Profeta Diário_, e tinha se divertido tentando imaginar a reação de Lily ao ler o jornal. 

Para um domingo, o Hospital St. Mungus estava tranqüilo demais. Abby não tinha nenhum paciente novo, o que ela agradecia. Detestava dar plantões de domingo. Naquele em particular, era o dia da alta de Ninfadora Tonks, e Abby recebeu Remus Lupin, que tinha ido buscar a Auror, com um sorriso.

- Ela já está quase pronta para sair, Sr. Lupin. Os Curandeiros só estão fazendo um ultimo check-up.

- Não tenho pressa, posso esperar. – respondeu ele.

Ela o deixou aguardando na sala de espera, e seguiu diretamente para o quarto da paciente em questão.

Ninfadora Tonks já estava se vestindo, e o ultimo Curandeiro estava deixando o quarto. Abby a olhou.

- O Sr. Lupin já está aí, te esperando.

- Foi ele que veio? – Tonks perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Sim. Ele parecia muito preocupado nas vezes que veio te visitar. E ele veio te visitar _muitas_ vezes.

Tonks deu uma risadinha, fazendo Abby sorrir.

- Eu já posso ir?

- Ah, já. Tente não fazer muitos esforços nessa próxima semana, se não quiser voltar para cá.

- Ah, eu vou tentar, só não sei se vou conseguir. – ela murmurou em resposta.

A Auror terminou de se vestir e pegou sua bolsa. Acompanhou Abby até a sala de espera, onde foi recepcionada calorosamente por Lupin.

- Muito obrigada por tudo. – Tonks disse, virando-se para Abby e dando-lhe um abraço.

- Não tem de quê. – Abby riu. – Cuide-se!

Tonks fez que sim com a cabeça, e saiu acompanhada por Lupin, que lançou um ultimo olhar agradecido para Abby antes de levar a Auror para o elevador.

Lily chegou em casa de noite, exausta. Abby e Jo já estavam lá, e a detetive se jogou no sofá, largando a bolsa no chão.

- Alguma novidade? – perguntou Jo.

- Amélia Bones foi assassinada, junto com a família. Vai dar no _Profeta _amanhã.

- Por Merlim! Amélia Bones? Ela era uma grande bruxa! – exclamou Abby, espantada.

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça, pensativa. Depois disse:

- Não quero nem ouvir falar na reportagem do Ministério de hoje.

- Sinto muito, Lils. – respondeu Abby, simpática. Recebeu um olhar mortal da amiga e mudou de assunto. – Como está sua irmã, Jo?

- Bem. Nenhuma novidade sobre Sam. E o Martin, Abby?

- Não sei. Ainda não falei com ele.

- Que Martin? – perguntou Lily, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Martin, seu parceiro. Ele convidou Abby para sair. – respondeu Jo, com um sorriso.

Lily olhou diretamente para Abby, séria.

- Por que nao me contou?

- Achei que tivesse mencionado. Você se importa?

- Não, claro que não.

Abby e Jo repararam que depois disso, Lily ficou muito quieta, e a seguiram com os olhos quando, cinco minutos depois, ela se declarou cansada e foi se deitar.

- Por que é que Lily não contou que gostava do Martin? – Abby perguntou a Jo, exasperada.

- Você a conhece. Eu também não sabia, ela quase nunca fala dessas coisas. O que você vai fazer?

- O que acha? Desmarcar com o Martin, claro. Ele é só mais um cara, não vou roubar o amor da minha amiga.

Abby sorriu para Jo, reafirmando que não se importava de desmarcar o encontro, e logo depois foi deitar também.

Jo pegou um livro para ler, e mal tinha lido duas paginas, quando ouviu um barulho na porta. Algo que parecia um ganido.

Com a varinha erguida, encaminhou-se devagar até a entrada do apartamento, e com um puxão rápido, abriu a porta, exclamando "Te peguei!"

Não havia ninguém ali. Então ela olhou para baixo, e se deparou com um enorme cão preto a olhando, segurando uma carta pela boca.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: **Nao sei quando vou postar o próximo capítulo, já que ele ainda não está escrito, mas vou tentar escrevê-lo rápido... Ah, deixem reviews! Beijinhoos! 


End file.
